Reasons Why You Should Love TGOH
by TY Castle
Summary: Alasan receh kenapa gue suka sama TGOH dengan segala kedelusiannya karena pembicaraan non-faedah gue dengan teman yang menjurumuskannya untuk baca TGOH. Dan ya, gue maraton baca TGOH empat hari berturut-turut demi dia. Tapi, makasih. Karena akhirnya gue punya fandom baru.
1. Chapter 1

The God of Highschool/갓 오브 하이스쿨 adalah hasil karya Park Yongje.

No offense buat semua yang suka sama karakter-karakter yang gue pakai di cerita ini.

Timeline cerita terbagi atas [Cerita 1 dan 2], [Cerita 3, 4, 5, dan 6], [Cerita 7 dan 8], dan [Cerita 9]

* * *

 **Satu Tempat Kerja.**

Mandeok melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan hari ini. Setelah melamar pekerjaan di sana-sini sebagai guru, akhirnya dia diterima juga di salah satu SMA yang lumayan terkenal, SMA 1 IBUKOTA.

Sesampainya di sana, Sang Mandeok langsung berjalan menuju ruang guru setelah memakirkan motor koplingnya di parkiran khusus pegawai. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kayu dengan label 'RUANG GURU' tertempel di pintunya.

 _Akhirnya mulai hari ini gue nggak jadi pengangguran lagi._

Pintu pun dibuka hati-hati.

Mandeok langsung mencari meja yang sudah diberitahu oleh Kepala Sekolah sehari sebelumnya. Katanya sih mejanya di dekat dispenser. Kalau gitu ...

"Meja gue di sebelah mana ... ya."

Ucapannya terhenti.

Eksistensi bernama Park—sialan—Mu—kamvret—Bong duduk tepat di depan mejanya.

"..."

"..."

Mubong menganga tak elit. "Si anjing ..."

Sang Mandeok mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Dihubunginya nomor kepala sekolah.

Setelah terangkat,

"Pak, kalau saya _resign_ di hari pertama dapat pesangon tidak, ya, Pak?"

* * *

 **Kata-kata Bijak Kepala Sekolah.**

Pintu ruang guru terbuka. Kepala Sekolah Dante atau yang sering disebut Okhwang muncul dengan tongkat kayunya yang khas. Beliau yang kebetulan sudah berada di sekolah lebih awal, langsung meluncur ke ruang guru ketika salah satu pegawai barunya menelepon.

"Jadi, Pak Mandeok, bisa jelaskan apa yang—"

"Pak, tolong pecat saya sekarang juga, Pak, kalau itu artinya saya harus duduk berhadapan dengan dia," ujarnya memohon sembari menunjuk dengan hina-dina pria berambut hitam yang kini malah menatapnya penuh aura ingin menghajar.

"—Pak," Mubong menyela, membuat Mandeok mendeliknya tajam.

"Diem lo, anjing, nggak usah ikut campur."

"Eh, bacot jaga. Gue berhak ikut campur lah. Kok jadi lu yang songong?"

"Ya, wajar lah gue yang songong. Gue udah muak dari SD sampai SMA satu kelas terus sama lo. Gue udah bersyukur gue beda jurusan sama lo, tapi masa iya di tempat kerja yang baru harus satu ruangan sama lo lagi? Depan-depanan pula."

"LU PIKIR GUE NGGAK MUAK?"

"EH LO BERANI SAMA GUE?"

"EMANG LU SIA—"

"Sudah, sudah," Kepala Sekolah Okhwang menengahi dengan posisi tongkat saktinya siap melayang ke kedua orang tersebut, "coba tenang dulu. Pak Mandeok, begini. Di dalam kehidupan, semua pasti ada hikmahnya. Terkadang, untuk menghadapi suatu masalah, kita harus membaginya bersama orang lain."

Sang Mandeok tak setuju.

"Bukan seperti itu, Pak. SUMBER MASALAHNYA JUSTRU YANG INI, PAK."

Sungguh mengherankan dua guru ini tidak dipecat hari itu juga setelah berkata-kata dengan _indah_.

* * *

 **Main Werewolf di LINE.**

Grup Squad 2-3 Ibu Kota.

 **Jin Mori:** main ww yuk gaes

 **Park Ilpyo:** bolehh. Bikin dong siapa

 **Yoo Mira:** /buat

 **Werewolf Party:** Yoo Mira berhasil bergabung

 **Jin Mori:** / _join_

 **Werewolf Party:** Jin Mori berhasil bergabung

 **Park Ilpyo:** / _join_

 **Werewolf Party:** Park Ilpyo berhasil bergabung

 **Han Daewi:** / _join_

 **Werewolf Party:** Han Daewi berhasil bergabung

 **Baek Seungcheol:** / _join_

 **Werewolf Party:** Baek Seungcheol berhasil bergabung

 **Lee Sujin:** / _join_

 **Werewolf Party:** Lee Sujin berhasil bergabung

 **Yoo Mira:** mana nih si hwi tumben

 **Yoo Mira:** Jin Hwi

 **Yoo Mira:** Jin Hwi

 **Yoo Mira:** Jin Hwi

 **Jin Hwi:** / _join_

 **Werewolf Party:** Jin Hwi berhasil bergabung

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ akan dimulai dalam 1 menit

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ akan dimulai dalam 30 detik

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ akan dimulai dalam 10 detik

 **Werewolf Party:** Memulai permainan

 **Werewolf Party:** PASANG IKLAN DI SINI

 **Werewolf Party:** [mencantumkan _link_ ]

...

Sesi fitnah-memfitnah.

 **Jin Mori:** udah lah ngaku aja deh

 **Jin Mori:** kita jujur-jujuran aja gaes

 **Han Daewi:** sori, gue ampas

 **Baek Seungcheol:** hmm

 **Park Ilpyo:** wah siapa nih

 **Park Ilpyo:** tapi biasanya yang ngomong duluan itu yang ww-nya sih

 **Jin Mori:** BUKAN GUE

 **Jin Mori:** ASLI SUMPAH BUKAN GUE

 **Yoo Mira:** ehehhe mori ini pasti ya ehehe

 **Yoo Mira:** udah mor

 **Lee Sujin:** dah ga usah banyak omong

 **Lee Sujin:** _vote_ dia aja

 **Lee Sujin:** bentar. kok hwi ngilang

 **Han Daewi:** yang ngilang biasanya lagi milihin mangsa sih

 **Baek Seungcheul:** Jin Hwi hwi udah nyerahin diri aja

 **Jin Hwi:** _wait wait_

 **Jin Hwi:** kok gue sih

 **Jin Hwi:** eh gue lagi baca daftar peran ini

 **Werewolf Party:** Lee Sujin telah mati tercabik-cabik oleh _wolf_ dan dia adalah _villager_!

 **Jin Mori:** dek, udahlah dek

 **Jin Mori:** _fix_ hwi

 **Yoo Mira:** _fix_ hwi (2)

 **Han Daewi:** _fix_ hwi (3)

 **Park Ilpyo:** _fix_ hwi (4)

 **Baek Seungcheol:** _fix_ hwi (5)

 **Lee Sujin:** _fix_ hwi (6)

 **Jin Hwi:** LHO TAPI GUE

 **Jin Hwi:** INI APA LAGI SUJIN IKUT-IKUTAN

 **Werewolf Party:** Jin Mori memilih – Jin Hwi untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** Park Ilpyo memilih – Jin Hwi untuk digantung

 **Jin Hwi:** wah parah kalian

 **Werewolf Party:** Jin Hwi memilih – Jin Mori untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** Yoo Mira memilih – Jin Hwi untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** Han Daewi memiilih – Jin Hwi untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** Baek Seungcheol memilih – Jin Hwi untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** Jin Hwi telah mati dieksekusi karena dicurigai sebagai _wolf_ dan dia adalah _villager_!

 **Jin Hwi** : persahabatan kita cukup sampai di sini.

 **Jin Hwi left the group.**

...

Dari ruang tengah Keluarga Jin.

Jin Mori berteriak pada adiknya yang sedang berdiam diri di kamar lantai dua, "WOY, DEK, LU GITU DOANG _LEFT GROUP_?"

"NGGAK USAH NGOMONG SAMA GUE LAGI!"

Lalu terdengar pecahan barang yang disinyalir adalah replika piala kemenangan kejuaraan nasional taekwondo milik Jin Mori dua tahun berturut-turut.

"ANJENG!"

* * *

 **Main Werewolf di LINE (2).**

 **Lee Sujin invited Jin Hwi to the group.**

 **Jin Hwi joined the group.**

 **Lee Sujin:** yuk main lagi yuk

 **Park Ilpyo:** boleh boleh

 **Jin Hwi:** pokoknya apapun yang terjadi

 **Jin Hwi:** gue mau nuduh mori Jin Mori

 **Han Daewi:** balas dendam nih ceritanya haha

 **Jin Hwi:** HABISNYA

 **Yoo Mira:** /buat

...

Sesi fitnah memfitnah.

 **Jin Hwi:** POKOKNYA Jin Mori TITIK.

 **Baek Seungcheol:** ga deh

 **Baek Seungcheol:** ilpyo

 **Han Daewi:** dia kan rada-rada licik gitu ya kek rubah

 **Han Daewi:** ga tau aja kalian dia bikin contekan pas ulangannya pak mandeok

 **Han Daewi:** ilpyo (2)

 **Park Ilpyo:** pak, rubah sama serigala beda ya pak

 **Park Ilpyo:** lagian apa hubungannya pak daewi yang terhormat

 **Park Ilpyo:** EH CONTEKAN ITU DI MEJA YANG BUKAN MEJA GUE. MEJA GUE DITUKER

 **Yoo Mira:** udah pyo, ga usah ngelak. gue dateng pagi ngeliat lu lagi nyorat-nyoret meja

 **Yoo Mira:** ilpyo (3) (ikutan)

 **Jin Mori:** ikutan pacar aja lo, mir

 **Jin Mori:** Lee Sujin sujin sih kata gue

 **Baek Seungcheol:** wah, sob, gue ga nyangka. apalah arti belajar bareng selama ini

 **Jin Mori:** gue kecewa sama lo, pyo. ternyata gue dikalahin di fisika gara-gara lo bikin contekan

 **Yoo Mira:** APA SIH MOR Jin Mori

 **Park Ilpyo:** Han Daewi PAK SUMPAH PAK GA NGERASA BERSALAH NIH?

 **Han Daewi:**...

 **Lee Sujin:** berantem aja terus kalian Jin Mori Yoo Mira

 **Lee Sujin:** KOK GUE SIH ANJIR Jin Mori

 **Lee Sujin:** DARI MANA

 **Jin Mori:** ELU POKOKNYA

 **Lee Sujin** : ELU _FIX_

 **Han Daewi:** udah-udah ga usah ditahan

 **Yoo Mira:** PAK JAN MEMPERPARAH YA PAK

 **Baek Seungcheol:** nah gitu dong emosi

 **Jin Hwi:** kalian ini sama aja ==

 **Yoo Mira:** hwi, gue _guardian._ gue bakal lindungin lo kali ini :")

 **Jin Hwi:** makasih :")

 **Jin Hwi:** gue tau emang cuman lo doang yang bisa gue percaya :")

...

 **Werewolf Party:** Yoo Mira telah mati tercabik-cabik oleh _wolf_ dan dia adalah _guardian_!

 **Yoo Mira:** Jin Mori SIALAN LO

 **Yoo Mira:** TUGAS KELOMPOK LO SENDIRI YANG KERJAIN

 **Jin Mori:** LHO TAPI BUKAN GUE MIR?

...

Saat akhir permainan.

 **Werewolf Party:** Daftar pemain **:** Jin Hwi - wolf.

 **Yoo Mira:** ANJENG

* * *

 **Main Werewolf di LINE (3).**

Sesi fitnah-memfitnah.

 **Baek Seungcheol:** parah nih hwi, pasti dia lagi

 **Jin Hwi:** aku bukan ww qaqa, percaya qaqa

 **Lee Sujin:** ih najes

 **Jin Mori:** ...

 **Park Ilpyo:** _feeling_ gue si mira kena lagi

 **Han Daewi:** _fix_ ilpyo sih nih berarti

 **Jin Mori:** gengs, _vote_ ilpyo

 **Han Daewi:** _vote_

 **Park Ilpyo:** GUE CUMAN NGOMONG GITU

 **Park Ilpyo:** INI LAGI MIRA Yoo Mira MANA

 **Jin Mori:** atau jangan-jangan justru mira nih yang ww

 **Baek Seungcheol:** bisa jadi. mungkin dia mau balas dendam

 **Jin Hwi:** mir, keluarlah mir~

 **Park Ilpyo:** asik milihin mangsa ni cewek

...

 **Werewolf Party:** Yoo Mira telah mati tercabik-cabik oleh _wolf_ dan dia adalah _seer_!

 **Yoo Mira:** astaga

 **Yoo Mira:** gue tinggal bentar ke bawah ambil minum udah mati aja

 **Yoo Mira:** gue belum liat siapa-siapa woe

 **Han Daewi:** lho mir?

 **Han Daewi:** ah tadi aku meleng bentar :(

 **Han Daewi:** coba kamu bilang. aku pasti tadi lindungin

 **Yoo Mira:** kamu mah yang gitu ih :'(

 **Han Daewi:** ya maafin :'( nanti kalau aku jadi _guardian_ lagi, aku lindungin kamu kok, pasti :')

 **Yoo Mira:** yangggg :")

 **Lee Sujin:** gue boleh _kick_ mereka berdua ga?

...

Saat akhir permainan.

 **Werewolf Party:** Daftar pemain **:** Han Daewi - wolf.

 **Yoo Mira:** KITA PUTUS.

* * *

 **Edisi Minta Maaf Gara-Gara Werewolf.**

 _Personal Chat_ Yoo Mira.

Han Daewi: yang, maafin :(

 **Han Daewi has been blocked by you.**

 _Personal Chat_ Yoo Mira (2).

 **Jin Hwi:** maaf mir :(

 **Jin Hwi:** mira ga marah kan?

 **Jin Hwi:** pundungan ih :(

 **Yoo Mira:** abisnya :'(

 **Jin Hwi, tidak di-** _ **block**_ **.**

* * *

 **Mau Ulangan.**

Q menatap anak muridnya satu per satu kemudian menunjukkan dua lembar kertas yang tadi dibawanya. "Anak-anak, perhatian sebentar."

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, sekarang ada ulangan sejarah—bab 3 dan bab 4. Tapi saya nggak ada waktu buat memperbanyak soal. Kalian fotokopi saja soal ini sendiri. Saya nggak peduli juga kalian mau nyontek atau gimana, yang penting jam tiga nanti, hasil ulangan sudah ada di atas meja saya."

Park Ilpyo mengangkat tangan, bertanya penasaran, "Memangnya Bapak mau ke mana ya, Pak?"

Yang ditanya mengotak-atik ponselnya serius. "Saya ada pekerjaan sambilan," jawabnya tak acuh sembari menyerahkan kertas soal tersebut pada Mori yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

Belum ada lima detik kertas soal dipegang, kini giliran Jin Mori yang angkat tangan.

"Pak, tolong orderan saya yang ke fotokopian terdekat di- _accept_ , Pak."

"Oke, siap, Bos. GrabPay aja ya atau uang pas. Bapak baru keluar sekarang."

"Uang pas aja ya, Pak."

Satu kelas menatap dalam diam.

* * *

 **Tolong ke Ruangan Saya.**

Mori sedang menghitung jumlah murid yang masuk untuk kebutuhan fotokopi saat pintu kelas dibuka keras. Kepala Sekolah Okhwang memasuki kelas dan menatap tajam seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut, termasuk Q.

"Kenapa pembelajaran tidak dimulai juga? Ini sudah lewat dari jam masuk kelas," tegurnya sembari memegangi pelipisnya yang cenat-cenut.

Q berkata panik, "A-anu, Pak. Ini anak-anaknya tadi belajar dulu buat ulangan hari ini, Pak. Maaf, Pak, kalau berisik."

Kepala Sekolah Okhwang memandangi guru di depannya skeptis. Tentu saja skeptis.

Kenapa dia malah memakai jaket hijau dengan tulisan 'Grab' di dadanya? Ke mana jas guru yang seharusnya dia pakai sehari-hari?

Sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kamu, Q," Kepala Sekolah berkata tajam, "nanti selesai narik, kamu ke ruangan saya."

"Eh, iya, Pak?"

"Saya masuk angin. Tolong nanti kerokin saya. Tarifnya seperti biasa, sepuluh ribu rupiah per satu kerokan," kata Kepala Sekolah Okhwang sembari berbalik, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"SIAP!" Q tersenyum dengan mata berbinar bertuliskan 'Rp'.

Satu kelas menatap dalam diam (2).

Sungguh guru multitalenta.

* * *

 **Makanan Pesanan.**

Mandeok memandangi nasi goreng yang dia pesan di atas meja. Nasi gorengnya masih seperti nasi goreng pada umumnya, letaknya juga tepat di sebelah laptop hitamnya yang tertutup, sendoknya ada di sebelah kanan, kerupuknya—satu, dua, tiga, Mandeok menghitung dalam hati—ada enam, tapi apa aura-aura menyebalkan yang dia rasakan ini?

Matanya menatap tajam Park Mubong yang duduk di depannya; yang lagi sibuk menunggu Pop Mie yang belum matang. "Pasti lo, 'kan?" tuduhnya tak berdasar.

Mubong yang lagi gigit-gigit garpu plastiknya lapar sembari memeriksa hasil latihan anak muridnya mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju. "Apa sih lu? Gue dari tadi anteng di sini meriksain hasil latihan murid gue. Lu tanyain aja noh sama R."

Tatapannya kini beralih pada R yang sedang menunggu air di gelasnya penuh dari dispenser. "Pak R—"

"Salah sendiri tadi ke wastafel," R menjawab masa bodoh.

Sang Mandeok memutar bola matanya kecut. _Ya sudahlah_ , begitu ujarnya dalam hati. Tapi bukan Man—tukang tubir—deok kalau sehari tidak mengejek pria sebaya di depannya adu mulut.

"Pesan Pop Mie doang kudu dianterin ke meja. Nggak kasian apa sama si Mbaknya," sindirnya sembari mengambil suapan pertama, "sok-sokan amat."

Buku Kimia setebal dua senti yang dibawanya demi keperluan mengajar siap dilemparkan ke kepala sang bukan-kawan-tapi-tetap-kawan saat itu juga. "Berisik, tai."

 _Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

Ponsel Mubong bergetar— _timer_ -nya selama empat menit telah menyala dan itu artinya Pop Mie yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah matang. Lapar karena memang belum sempat sarapan, pria tersebut pun buru-buru memakan Pop Mie-nya meski masih panas.

Diam-diam, Sang Mandeok memerhatikan dari balik poninya.

"Apa?" Yang diperhatikan menyahut sewot saat sadar sedang ditatap penuh aura kelicikan.

"Nyante, anjing."

"Lu mau? Beli sendiri sa—goblok," tiba-tiba, Park Mubong memegangi perutnya yang terasa mulas. Matanya melihat Sang Mandeok tajam; tahu siapa tersangka utama dari peracunan Pop Mie-nya yang seharga sepuluh ribu.

Yang dipandangi hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Namun, memang Tuhan punya kehendak lain; karma bisa datang kurang dari 24 jam. Dua detik setelah tawa laknatnya, Sang Mandeok mengeluhkan hal yang sama.

"Bajingan," desisnya sembari memegangi perutnya.

Mereka saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya berteriak di depan muka satu sama lain kompak—tidak mengagetkan penghuni lainnya di ruangan tersebut karena mereka sudah maklum.

"KAPAN LO KASIH OBAT PENCAHAR DI MAKANAN GUE?"

"Oh, _shit_. Gue harus ke kamar mandi."

"Gue duluan!"

"Woy, anjir minggir!"

Kata-kata penuh sensor diteriakkan selama perjalanan ke toilet terdekat. Lima belas menit kemudian, pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia setelah jam istirahat mendadak ditiadakan.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

So, seperti judulnya, ini alasan kenapa kalian harus cinta mereka. Ya, karena di tangan gue, semua karakter bisa jadi senista ini (demi kelancaran plot humor-parody gue) (kalau untuk plot serius, beda lagi kasusnya) (tapi nggak nuntut kalian harus suka mereka dengan tipe karakterisasi kek gini juga sih). Ini juga pelepasan stres gue atas bab 6 yang menurunkan rasa cinta gue becos Hwi kesayangan gue nggak ada dan Mori malah jadi kek gitu (intinya, gue nggak suka plotnya dan mulut ini hanya ingin memaki Mubong di segala kesempatan).

Gue juga suka SangPark/ParkSang/DeokBong/BongDeok atau apapun lah nama kapalnya di segala genre (mau taruh mereka di bromance atau love-hate atau kek yang gue tulis atau BL gue bakal suka-suka saja). Gue sejujurnya udah males baca bab 6, makanya gue bacanya di-skip-skip. Dan berharap plotnya makin bagus (nggak ngerti kenapa webtoon yang plotnya panjang kek TGOH atau DICE begitu udah klimaks, ke sananya makin aneh dan nggak semenarik dulu) (yes, I look at you Jieun girl and the messy-plot).


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus _chapter_ :

 **R:** eh izin _invite_ ya

 **P:** siapa?

 **R:** ada keperluan gitu dia sama gue, terus, 'kan gue lagi ga bisa nge-pc, jadi taruh sini ya

 **R:** berhubung gue juga aktifnya di sini

 **R:** line gue _error so_

 **P:** pantes anjir kemarin nyuruh beliin indomie empal gentong lo ga bales

 **S:** masukin aja sih kalau emang ternyata _urgent_

 **Mubong:** lu hobi banget dah memperbudak R

 **Mandeok:** awas anjir ketauan pak dante mati lu P

 **P:** kagak dah apaan. Awas anjir laporin gue R

 **P:** abisannya alfamart deket rumah lo tuh lengkap

 **R:** iya dah ntar gue beliin sampe ke pabrik-pabriknya khusus buat lo

 **Mandeok:** TJIEEE

 **Mubong:** gaes, _left_ yu

 **S:** anjeng mentang-mentang pc si r _error_

 **O:** [mengirimkan meme 'PEPET TERUS PAAJI']

 **R invited D to the group.**

 **D joined the group.**

 **O:** halooo D

 **O:** eh boleh nanya ga kenal si r dari mana

 **S:** iya sih

 **S:** gue penasaran

 **S:** soalnya kan ni bocah terbatas gitu lingkupnya

 **D:** udah kenal dari dia kecil

 **Mubong:** teman masa kecil gitu?

 **Mandeok:** hoo

 **Mandeok:** wah lo punya temen masa kecil juga ternyata R

 **R:** HIDUP GUE GA SESEDIH ITU YA PLIS

 **P:** intinya sih

 **P:** gue bosen

 **P:** main yuk gaes. nge-ww

 **P:** /buat

 **Werewolf Party:** P berhasil bergabung

 **R:** nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri

 **R:** /join

 **Werewolf Party:** R berhasil bergabung

 **S:** halah ujung-ujungnya ikutan main

 **S:** /join

 **D:** /join

 **Werewolf Party:** S berhasil bergabung

 **Werewolf Party:** D berhasil bergabung

 **O:** kalau mo pacaran di pc aja napa

 **O:** /join

 **Werewolf Party:** O berhasil bergabung

 **Mubong:** lu lupa kalau pc dia _error_

 **Mubong:** /join

 **Werewolf Party:** Mubong berhasil bergabung

 **O:** heu bener juga

 **Mandeok:** pokoknya si mubajingan ww-nya

 **Mandeok:** /join

 **Werewolf Party:** Mandeok berhasil bergabung

 **Mubong:** belum mulai anj

 **Mandeok:** udah gue pasti _vote_ lo

 **P:** [mengirimkan meme 'RIBUT! RIBUT! RIBUT!]

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ akan dimulai dalam 1 menit

 **R:** P, ga boleh gitu, sayang

 **O** : (merasa semakin menyedihkan)

 **Mandeok:** gue ngerti penderitaan lo, o

 **O:** apa anjir lu punya mubong

 **Mubong:** KOK GUE?

 **Mandeok:** (mencatat nama orang-orang yang akan dijadikan santapan buaya peliharaan gue)

 **P:** itu buaya masih lo pelihara? si lolita?

 **Mandeok:** iya, makin lucu deh. tapi ada di rumah ortu gue, kan gue di sini ngekos

 **Mubong:** ITU LOLITA KAN EMANG BUAYA DI SUNGAI DESA LU ROJALIII

 **Mandeok:** hey

 **Mandeok:** jaga bicaramu pemuda

 **Mandeok:** lolita adalah kebanggaan desa kami

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ akan dimulai dalam 30 detik

 **S:** kalian ini bisanya ribut saja

 **S:** lanjutkan

 **O:** pak ...

 **P:** eh gue baru sadar, si Q mana ya

 **R:** narik sih biasanya jam segini. dia kan kagak ada kelas lagi

 **S:** pantes

 **R:** eh kita ini main ww depan-depanan gini kalau ada yang ngeselin boleh langsung bacok ga

 **Mandeok:** BOLEHIN YA TOLONG BOLEHIN

 **Mubong:** sebelum gue dibacok, lu udah gue bacok duluan malih

 **Mandeok:** mubong ww-nya

 **Mubong:** ASTAGA

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ akan dimulai dalam 10 detik

 **Mandeok:** kalau gue mati duluan, pasti mubong ww-nya

 **Mubong:** eh pokoknya kalau gue mati duluan juga, pasti mandeok ww-nya

 **Werewolf Party:** Memulai permainan

 **Werewolf Party:** PASANG IKLAN DI SINI

 **Werewolf Party:** [mencantumkan _link_ ]

...

Sesi fitnah-memfitnah.

 **D:** peran apa ya ini

 **R:** D apa? _cursed_ ya? apa _traitor_?

 **S:** si anjir udah ketauan ww-nya siapa

 **S:** R itu lo kan

 **R:** lah ...

 **R:** etdah gue cuman bantuin

 **P:** yang baik yang baik yang baik

 **P:** yang baik disayang p

 **R:** (jadi anak baik)

 **O:** [mengirimkan meme 'LANJUTKAN PAAJI']

 **R:** wah _guardian_ nih

 **P:** eh apa wkwk. gue belum cek peran. belum ada notif

 **Mandeok:** gue _vote_ mubong

 **Mubong:** astaga

 **Mubong:** gue _villager_ njrit

 **O:** serah sih kalian mo ngapain juga

 **O:** yang pasti gue berani jamin s aman

 **S:** :")

 **R:** _mason_ pasti kalian

 **D:** kok bisa tau?

 **R:** iya nanti soalnya si sistemnya ngasih tau gitu. _mason_ kan sepasang

 **D:** oh gitu ya ...

 **D:** ga tau mau curiga siapa

 **R:** bantu Mandeok aja. _vote_ Mubong

 **Mandeok:** aku tau aku bisa percaya kamu, mas :")

 **P:** anjir mubong diselingkuhi sama yang duduk deket rak buku

 **Mubong:** ini bawa-bawa si mandeok lagi, dispenser belakang gue melayang ke kepala lo semua

 **Mandeok:** anjir gue baru ngecek peran

 **Mandeok:** ampas lah. gue benci banget ini peran

 **Mandeok:** intinya, kalau gue mati, mubong ww-nya

 **Mubong:** LU YE MASIH AJA

 **Werewolf Party:** Mandeok telah mati tercabik-cabik dan dia adalah _seer_!

 **Mandeok:** SI ANJIR BELUM JUGA SEMPET NERAWANG

 **Mubong:** SUMPAH BUKAN GUE

 **Mubong:** [mengirimkan _screenshot_ dari Werewolf Party sebelum pemfitnahan lebih jauh]

 **Mubong:** gue _villager_

 **P:** deok, ntar pas tau ww-nya siapa, itu vas bunga di jendela sebelah lo lempar aja

 **Mandeok:** siap bu bos

 **Mandeok:** cerdas njir gue dimatiin duluan

 **O:** lu juga malah ngasih tau sih

 **Mandeok:** membuktikan bahwa gue bukan ww hey

 **S:** bentar deh bong Mubong

 **S:** lu tadi ngasih tau kalau lu _villager_ kan?

 **S:** yang ada lu mati duluan onta

 **Mubong:** ya udahlah gue pasrah aja

 **R:** bong, ditunggu Mandeok di alam barzakh katanya

 **R:** katanya buat _honeymoon_ kedua

 **S:** yang pertama kapan?

 **Mandeok:** ini vas cuman seuluran tangan doang ya tolong perhatikan

 **Mubong:** anjir gue mah mening ena-ena sama janda kuntilanak sekalian

 **O:** lu katanya lebih rendah dari janda kuntilanak Mandeok

 **S:** _hey, we aren't gonna disrespect_ janda kuntilanak _like this_

 **Werewolf Party:** R memilih – P untuk digantung

 **S:** wah udah _voting_ lagi. ngikut ah gue

 **Werewolf Party:** S memilih – P untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** D memilih – P untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** Mubong memilih – P untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** O memilih – P untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** P telah mati dieksekusi karena dicurigai sebagai _wolf_ dan dia adalah _guardian_!

 **R:** anjir beneran _guardian_ P

 **P:** syialand klean semua

 **P:** jaringan gue lelet dan pas gue dapet notif

 **P:** GUE UDAH LANGSUNG MATI

 **P:** [mengirimkan _screenshot chat_ 'siapa yang akan kamu lindungi malam ini' yang atas-bawahan dengan 'kamu sudah mati']

 **S:** baru aja mau nanya lu sempet ngelindungin siapa

 **P:** sumpah sih kalian

 **P:** yang rumahnya jauh kagak gue kasih tumpangan mobil lagi

 **S:** GUE NGIKUT R BU

 **P:** bomat. ntar lu pulang jalan kaki aja sana

 **Werewolf Party:** Mubong telah mati tercabik-cabik dan dia adalah _villager_!

 **Mandeok:** anjir. diam-diam menghanyutkan

 **R:** berarti antara o, s, sama d ya karena gue bukan ww

 **R:** _wait_

 **R:** o sama s _mason_ kan?

 **R:** hoo

 **Mubong:** lu ww-nya malih R

 **R:** fitnah apa yang sedang anda bicarakan, pak mubong

 **P:** wah parah kita duduk sebrangan gini, r

 **R:** bukan gue yaoloh ga percayaan

 **Werewolf Party:** S memilih – O untuk digantung

 **S:** ANJIR SALAH PENCET

 **Werewolf Party:** O memilih – R untuk digantung

 **O:** wah gue ga percaya sama lu sob. ternyata lu begini sama gue. setelah tadi gue jamin lu aman sob

 **S:** lu sama si r atas bawahan. salahin jari gue bro

 **Werewolf Party:** D memilih – O untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party:** R memilih – O untuk digantung

 **R:** _bye_ O~

 **Werewolf Party:** O telah mati dieksekusi karena dicurigai sebagai _wolf_ dan dia adalah _mason_!

 **S:** selamat bergabung di alam baka, kawan

 **O:** goblog sialan

 **S:** eh bentar kok gue baru ngeh ya

 **S:** gue kan _mason_ nih. terus berarti antara r sama d dong. si d mana lagi jarang nongol

 **P:** eh iya bener. mana lagi tadi d bingung kan perannya apa

 **Mandeok:** ya kalau gini sih, yang mana juga bakal tetep kalah

 **Mandeok:** kalau d _cursed_ , r tinggal makan dia. r juga kagak akan mati

 **Mandeok:** kalau d _traitor_ , kalaupun nanti r di- _voting_ jadi _wolf,_ tetep aja ww menang sih

 **Mubong:** _either way,_ kita semua kalah. sekarang kan ww lagi gerak

 **R:** _lol_

 **R:** gue _wolf_

 **P:** [mengirimkan meme 'memang sebagai manusia, kita harus berkata-kata dengan baik. cuman ada saatnya di mana kita diperbolehkan berbicara kotor. inilah saatnya, anjing.']

 **Mandeok:** BILANG SAMA GUE SALAH GUE APA

 **O:** LU DENDAM APA SAMA MEREKA R

 **Mubong:** LU MARAH KARENA CILOK LU GUE ABISIN APA GIMANA

 **R:** tenang sodara-sodara

 **S:** si anjir

 **D:** jadi gimana?

 **S:** yodahlah makan gue aja

 **Werewolf Party:** D telah mati tercabik-cabik dan dia adalah _villager!_

 **Werewolf Party:** Daftar pemain:

Mandeok – _seer_ – mati

P – _guardian –_ mati

Mubong – _villager_ – mati

O – mason – mati

S – mason – mati

R – _wolf_ – hidup

D – _wolf_ – hidup

 **Werewolf Party:** _wolf_ menang hore!

 **Werewolf Party:** _Game_ berakhir

...

Belum sempat sesi maki-memaki dibawa ke dunia nyata (Mandeok sudah terlihat ingin melempar vas bunga di tangannya), R tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi; diiringi dengan pandangan ingin membunuh dari beberapa pasang mata di sana.

"Mau ke mana, anjing," Mandeok bertanya sakit hati, di sisi lain, Mubong memikirkan cara melempar galon penuh air pada R tanpa membuat dirinya dipecat dari sekolah.

"Kabur ya lo, hah," kini giliran P yang memaki.

Namun, memang karena sifatnya yang selalu santai, R sendiri tak ambil pusing. Dia malah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menjawab, "Nggak. Gue mau ke ruang kepala sekolah."

O dan S yang sedang memakan batagor satu piring menambahkan, "Ngapain? Dipanggil?"

Sembari berjalan menuju pintu, R menjawab, "Iya. Tadi si papah nge-WA. Katanya bingung gimana caranya matiin _chat_ LINE. Grup WW kita ribut banget dan papah nggak bisa nemu tombol buat nge- _mute_ -innya."

Lima pasang mata di sana hanya saling pandang.

Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

'Papah = Kepala Sekolah Okhwang = Pak Dante'

'Grup WW kita'

'Dante = D'

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang kecuali R, "SEBENTAR—"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

ini seharusnya ada tanda at, tapi udah dicoba dimodifikasi kayak gimana pun (pake tanda kurung sama kurung siku terus dalemnya tulisan at), tetep nggak muncul.


End file.
